Cause Your My Wonderwall
by seanjay13
Summary: Emma was the one who left after the shooting, her parents sent her to a girls school. A year later she's back and someone is after her. Jay finds her & lets her stay with him. Theres many secrets between them and alot of Chemistry. MAJOR JEMMA, some Sanny
1. A Whole New World

_"Emma, lets go"_

_Sean tried pulling Emma away from Rick who held a gun, Toby was off to the side; staring in fear..._

_"Don't turn away from me!" _

_Rich shouted and all Sean could do was hold Emma. Toby was even beginning to cry..._

_"Too late.." _

**BANG!**

Jay gave a big gasp shooting his eyes open and looking around in panic.

Just a dream.

Just a nightmare.

Jay signed and ran his hand through his hair groaning.

He had these nightmares all the time.

He always wondered if Toby, Jimmy or even Sean had these nightmares.

He wondered if Emma did too..

As Jay stood up slowly and catching his breath, he walked out of his room.

A lot has changed since the shooting.

It's been a year.

Well... it's been a year 2 months and 3 days since Emma Nelson left Degrassi.

It's been a year and 3 months since the shooting happened.

Everything was different.

Alex left town; she told Jay his eyes were so cold now and didn't like the fact he wouldn't admit he was sorry.

She didn't understand.

And those words just made him bitter and cold.

They didn't know what it was like to set Rick off and not know what he was going to do.

Jay sat in the kitchen and sat on his stool.

He put head in hands and just breathed.

He's almost driven himself mad since the shooting.

Greenpeace did the right thing in leaving. He wished he would of done that. For once the girl made sence to him

He heard from Mr Simpson.. well Mr Simpson told Sean who told Jay that Emma was dreading girls school.

Jay would chuckle at that. Nelson wasn't use to the new crowd she had to protest with or against probably.

Santos was a wreck when Greenpeace left too until she fell into their group when she started dating Sean.

They've been dating for 3 months now.

He guessed Manny could only understand Sean during the whole shoot out. Then when some Pete Stone kid video taped her naked, Sean beat the shit outta him and then they start to date.

Cliche.

So it was him, Sean, Spinner and Manny. The girl was wierd to him though.

He wondered who Emma depended on these days...

Jay stood in the ravine the next night with Sean and Manny.

Manny seemed anxious when he got there and he gave her an odd look.

He glanced at Sean "Why's your girl friend giving me a stare down?" he questions.

Before Sean could answer Manny blurted out happily cutting him off.

"Emma's home" she declared.

Jay swallowed his beer harder than he thought and raised an eyebrow.

Did he just hear right?

"Emma MAY be home. We don't know" Sean told him eyeing Manny "Don't get your hopes up Manny"

Manny grumbled something and Jay gave them looks.

"Is she home or not?" he asks

Sean and Manny shared a look.

Did a certain guy miss a certian blonde girl?

Manny huffs "Snake got a call from her school that Emma got a letter that said she was free to leave the school for a few weeks" she explains.

"Nelson was always good at making things look good" joked Spinner coming over to the group.

Jay chuckles and looks to them "So you thinks she's here?"

"Well where eles would she be right?" Manny bit her lip "I hope she's here"

"We talking about Nelson again?" Spinner wrapped an arm around Manny.

Manny rolled her eyes yanking it off and Spinner smiled doopily as Manny gave Sean an annoyed look

"Man, why you gotta hit on my girl friend?" snapped Sean

For some reason Jay didn't feel in the mood to party and set his beer down.

"I'm gonna go home" Jay confirms and Sean looked to him.

"Man; You just got here. Stay awhile" he said.

Manny nods "You never know who might show up" she says.

"Tired" muttered Jay "Later"

The 3 watched him go and turned back to another.


	2. Do You Know This Guy

"He's a pussy without Lexy" muttered Spinner sipping his beer.

They were talking about Jay and Alex now.

Sean snickered "Are you kidding? Jay dumped her"

"I don't think he's depressed about that you guys." Manny insists "Did you see the way he looked when we said Emma was coming home?"

"He was that way around me for some time" Sean declared.

"Maybe it's his own way of feeling guilt" Manny shrugged "Maybe he doesn't want to see Emma because he'll feel worse?"

Spinner rolled his eyes "Jay doesn't care about Greenpeace"

"Don't call her that" snapped Manny.

"Yeah; only Jay can use that one" admits Sean shrugging a little.

Manny let a breath out "I still think he feels guilty about the shoot out. Just won't admit because of the whole bad ass thing" she insists wrapping arms around Sean who thought about it.

Spinner snickered "Guilt? Jay?" he shook his head.

"I don't know" admits Sean and nods to Manny "Girl is clever. She may be right. Jay use to love following and taunting Emma"

Manny gave a small laugh being right in her boy friends eyes and leaned up kissing him.

Spinner pfft'd and walked off.

Meanwhile, Jay was heading out of the ravine and walking down the street.

He was heading to his car while looking for his key.

He stopped when hearing some voices and slowed down his pace.

Aaron, his old friend..aka, a drug dealer or just an asshole stood with a blonde girl.

The blonde wore a grey mini skirt and a white blouse with a loose purple and grey tie.

"He said to give you this..." he could hear Aaron say.

The blonde looked at Aaron and huffed "I don't care. I don't want it" she confirms.

Jay knew that voice all too well.

Hey! She yelled back at him 24/7 through out the day.. but..

No. It couldn't be.

Emma Nelson.

The blonde looked up and it was the one and only Emma Nelson

Her brown eyes connected to Jays deep grey ones.

They both looked different but for some reason; they knew who another was without any second glance

Emma's jaw was dropped and looked at Aaron and then to Jay who finally walked over curiously.

What was going on?

Aaron looked over his shoulder seeing Emma see something and saw Jay "You know this guy?" Aaron asked Emma

Jay slowed down getting closer to them and Emma's breath stopped.

"Jay" she breathed greetingly.

**Well theres two chapters for you. Won't go on without good reviews ;) baha. Hope your liking. I really wanna make the type of fic the way Emma and Jays character really are. I hope it goes right. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Hey New Roomie

Jay now stood in front of Emma and Aaron.

She was different but she still had the long blonde shiny hair and bright brown eyes.

But something was off.

"What are you doing here?" Jay eyed Emma.

Aaron gave him a look and looked at Emma curiously.

Emma swallowed hard and faked a smile "Came to visit" she states.

"Does Snake know your here?" taunted Jay knowing the story already.

Lets see if goody-two-shoes would lie

"Don't care" Emma said practically emotionlessly.

Jay raised an eyebrow.

Wasn't expecting that one.

Aaron huffed "Can we get going back to Will?" he crossed his arms.

Emma ignored him and Jay sent him a glare and turned back to Emma.

"Come on; your going home" Jay insists knowing Emma didn't belong here

With Aaron of all people

Emma took a step back when he went touch her and he gave her a stern look.

"I can't go home" Emma said.

Jay gave her a wierd look "Emma" he said firmly "What the hell are you doing back in Toronto?"

"None of your business asshole. Go, now. Before you piss me off" taunted Aaron.

"What was that?" snapped Jay narrowing his eyes.

Aaron knew better than to mess with Jay.

"Lets go" Aaron grabbed Emma's arm until Jay shoved him off her.

"Don't touch her" sneered Jay.

The boys stayed nose to nose and Emmas big brown eyes watched and ran between.

She knew Jay Hogart liked to fight. Stupid jerk.

"okay, lets go" Emma told Jay, yanking his arm.

He wouldn't step off of Aaron though.

He was bad news.

"Jay!" Emma yells getting stubborn over the guy.

Jay finally tore his attention back to her and huffs "Fine" he backs off and goes to her.

Aaron snickered shaking his head and lit a cigerette.

Emma looked over her shoulder giving Aaron one last glare and walked with Jay.

They stopped in front of a civic and Emma smirked going to the passanger door.

"Can't part with it can you?" she taunted "Still looks tacky" she brushed her finger on the orange civic. classic.

Jay smirks "Thats my baby. No touching. Just got fixed" he opened the door.

Emma rolled her eyes getting in "And how'd it get broken?" she taunts sitting inside.

"Don't wanna talk about it" he joked back and she smiled shaking her head.

Silence.

"Why were you talking to Aaron Morris?" Jay questions and Emma avoids his eyes.

"Don't wanna talk about it" Emma smirked repeating him "So where are you bringing me?" she taunted.

Jay let a breath out "Well, Ellies out of Seans place; Manny moved in because of her porn video" he smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes "It was a black mail video from when she was drunk. She told me. She wrote.." she mutters

"So where to Greenpeace?" Jay asked

Emma huffed "I'm never going to out go that name"

"Never" taunted Jay "Now decide before I kick you out because my sence is coming back" he says and Emma snickered to then bite her lip

Jay looked to her and let a breath out "You have no where to stay do you?" he asks

"No one knows where I am. I can't afford for some to know." Emma insists

Jay laughed out loud now "Greenpeace doing something shes not suppose to. This is the best yet. Your really insane, you know that? Always knew that" Jay went off.

Emma rolled her eyes "Whatever" she glanced at him "Theres one more person with an open apartment though..."

Jay glanced at her waiting as she eyed him and he glanced at her twice for her to raise an eyebrow. God he was so slow. Jay then got it and snorts.

"Yeah right" he said.

Emma huffs "You know I'd help you"

"Fuck that Nelson. You'd drop me out on my ass. Only civilized thing we got going right now are Sean and Manny dating" Jay insists and Emma just ignored his words.

"Guess they were right..." Emma ponders off.

Jay narrowed his eyes at her. Did she know that was going to crawl under his skin?

"They who? And right about what?" Jay says.

"Oh nothing" Emma simply shrugs innocently. Pfft yea right. Emma Nelson, innocent? Not right now!

Jay bit the end of his tounge and scoffed "Fine!" he yells "But just til your ass finds somewhere eles to go" he points with a stern look.

"My ass is grateful" Emma said dully in sarcasm.

"Smartass" muttered Jay starting the car and Emma smirked hearing that. She always got her way. Even with her greatest enemy.

Emma snuck a glance at Jay "Nice hair by the way" she teased and he shook his head smirking.

It was short and brown; just like SEASON 6. It brushed on his forehead and then came his famous black hat.

Jay lit a cigerette as Emma leaned back in her chair. Jay pulled down his window as Emma looked out hers. Jay and Emma both inhaled a breath and let it out.

This was going to be a long stay.


	4. Teasing To Please

When they got to Jays place, Emma went to the guest room with her black bag.

Jay being a bad host just stayed back and drank some beer.

Emma called Manny who was slightly confused on why Emma was staying with Jay

Until Emma explained it to her

It would be kind of crowded with the three of them in Seans place.

When Emma hung up and un packed the love birds were on their way over

Emma was glad they were together

Manny could be good for Sean.

Sean could protect Manny.

Outside the room Emma heard Jay walking around.

Can't beleive shes this desperate to stay in Hogarts house!

Emma huffed and sat at the edge of the bed looking around.

Outside the room Jay went to the kitchen and just left Emma be.

Emma rolled her eyes coming back out "Aren't you a gentlemen" she taunts.

Jay just gave her a wierd look "What?" he asks

"My bag was just a LITTLE heavy" Emma said in sarcasm

Jay just snickered sipping his beer.

Emma rolled her eyes "Never knew why Sean was friends with you" she said.

"So I could free him of the nature freak" taunted Jay with a smirk.

"Mhm" Emma sounded not really caring.

The old Emma would be yelling though.

Jay didn't like her not insulting him so opened his mouth again "It was good he broke up with you though you know? Mannys a better fit. Crazy isn't his type" he smirked.

Emma glared at the corner of her eyes.

"Greenpeace; relax" Jay said smirking and tauntingly knowing he started it

Emma glared more and rolled her eyes.

Jay snickered and he put hands up as if a cop was pointing a gun at him.

"Your such an asshole" Emma went to walk to her room and Jay ran infront.

"Yeah but im also irresistable" he smirked.

Emma glared up at him "Your right" she said in sarcasm "I want you; I need you. Oh baby, oh baby"

"Yeah. Was never attracted to you either" Jay gulped down his beer.

"Yeah same" Emma sized him up and down "You look like a wet rat who got punched in the face"

"Hey!" yelled Jay going to shout something back but she smiled shoving passed him when the front door opened.


	5. Mysterious

"Manny!" squeled Emma and Manny happily smiled running to her and hugging her tightly.

Sean came in and chuckled to see Jay holding his beer and still having a pissed off look.

"Whats wrong with you?" Sean asked.

"She called me a wet rat who got punched in the face" Jay said lamely but felt stung by it.

Sean just laughed.

"Deal with it" Emma said walking by Jay.

Jay's mouth dropped looking to Sean and following Emma "You think you can treat me like shit princess? Whos place you in, huh?" he yelled to her.

Manny looked to Sean in wonder "They won't kill each other... will they?" Manny joked.

Sean snickered "Nah.." he drifts to look where they were fighting and back to Manny "It's illegal" he slowly points out.

Meanwhile, Jay and Emma both went to the bathroom at the same time and were fighting.

"Well I need to piss!" Jay yelled.

Emma ugh'd and shook her head "Well I'm a girl; for once don't be an asshole" she snapped.

"I'm giving you a place to crash! Without me. You have no 'house' " he taunted and she huffed.

"I always hated you" she snapped.

Jay glared back at her until she ran into the bathroom "Hey!" he yelled grabbing her arm and his other arm went around her waist

She wiggled out and ran in more, shutting the door on his face and locking it behind her.

Emma smiled getting her own way.

"Bitch!" Jay yelled.

In the background Sean wrapped arms around Manny "They'll be okay"

"I hope so" muttered Manny.

Sean smiled down to her until she smiled back and kissed him.

They were so glad they found another again.

Jay said the goodbyes as Emma was in her room changing and was walking to the tv room when he heard a phone ringing

It wasn't his and he gave an odd look walking around.

He frowned seeing Emma left her phone out and picked it up

WILL

Who the hell was WILL?

He picked it up as Emma came out and her eyes widen just as he flipped the phone open.

"Don't!" Emma smacked it back closed.

Jay turned to her "Whats your deal?" he bitters and she shut her eyes tight holding her head.

"DON'T touch my phone Jay" she sneered.

"Easy killer" taunted Jay "What is it? Some ex? Daddys friend? Your school?"

"Just leave it alone" snapped Emma going into her room and slammed the door.

Jay's mouth fell.

What the hell was that?


	6. No More, Mr Nice Guy

"So she just yanked it from you and left?" Sean asks sitting at the DOT counter with Jay.

Jay smirks "You think it's short for like Wilma? Willette. Maybe she's lesbian"

"Wouldn't be a shock to you" Sean taunts with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jay narrowed eyes and Sean chuckled shaking his head.

"Nothing" he joked "So she was that pissed you picked up her phone? Something must of been going on"

Jay nods biting a fri "Yeah. Chicks got something up her ass"

"Nice" comments Sean in sarcasm.

"What?" Jay asks and innocently shrugs as Sean rolled his eyes.

"Just be nice to Em alright? She can surprize you" Sean got up

"Surprize my ass. Girl hogs the bathroom like it's her air to breath" Jay said as Sean met up with Manny.

Manny looked to Jay "Breath what?" she asks.

"Jay's pissed cause Emma's always in the bathroom" Sean notes.

Manny snickered "Welcome to the girl world Hogart. Thats girl territory"

"That APARTMENT is MY territory" Jay snapped back.

"Not anymore" taunts Sean.

Jay snickered "Greenpeace is not living with me guys. It's just for a week or two. The girl has to go back to that girls school soon anyways" he bit another fry.

Emma then came in and Manny gave her a look.

Sean just looked at Jay who glared at her and put his head down eating more fries.

Emma glared at Jay "Stop talking about me" she bitters and knew he was.

Jay just rolled his eyes at her.

"Em, you wanna do something this weekend?" Manny happily asked.

She was so glad Emma was home.

"Love to but kinda hard when you got no room" teased Emma

"Oh yeah" pouts Manny.

Sean shrugs "We can hang out at the Ravine" he confirms.

"Nah too cold" Manny insists.

Emma pondered to smirk "Why don't you, me, Darc and Mia go to Jays?"

"Scuse me?" Jay took his attention back on Emma.

Manny just jumped "Yay! I'll see you Friday then? I got to get to school" She hugged Emma goodbye.

Emma smiled watching Manny kiss Sean and leave, ignoring Jays shocked look until turning around to him.

"What?" she sized him up and down.

"Your gonna be on your ass soon Nelson. You cant just make plans like that like it's your own place" Jays bad boy came back

"Technically; she already did." smirked Sean.

Emma smiled innocently and thats when Jay noticed what she was wearing.

A short mini jean skirt, her long tan legs showing off. A white string top that showed off her cleavage and brought out her blonde hair even more.

Jay always had a thing for blondes.

And her innocent little smile on such a hot body made him go crazy.

"What the hell?" Jay said outloud and the two gave him wierd looks.

Where did that come from

"Got to go" Jay points and leaves.

Emma turned looking over her shoulder til Jay was out of sight and looks to Sean "What was that about?" she asks

"Beats me" laughed Sean.

Emma shook her head shrugging it off.


	7. Whats Going On With Us

Emma came in late another night and heard lots of muffles and giggling.

She opened Jays apartment door to put on the lights.

"Jay!" came another voice.

Emma looked to see a girl in just her underwear on the couch.

"OH gross" Emma covered her eyes.

"Shiitt" Jay shut his eyes tight and thanked to God he was still in his boxers.

Emma jumped around with her tounge out trying to shake the disgustment off.

Jay was on the couch with some girl.

"Coulda told me you had 'plans' you ass!" Emma said turned around.

The girl turned to Jay "Who the hell is this?" she pointed at Emma.

"She..I- shes just.." Jay couldn't explain it and the girl was getting more pissed off.

She was putting on clothes as she glanced at Emma.

"Is she your girl FRIEND!?" she freaked and Emma gagged.

Jay huffed "Ralphy just shut up" he hissed.

"Shut up!? Don't tell me to shut up!" yelled Ralphy.

"She's right. You shouldn't tell a girl to shut up. What are you thinking?" taunted Emma leaning on the wall.

Jay sent her a glare and his mouth dropped when Ralphy walked around him.

"Where are you going?" he followed after.

Ralphy whipped around to him after opening the front door "Stick to your values Jay" she sneered glancing at Emma.

"No, it's not-" Jay was cut off by a door slam.

He then heard soft laughter and turned his head.

Emma was still laughing.

Jay's look hardened "That funny to you Nelson?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hilarious" she snickered "Nice boxers" she taunts.

Bugs bunny

"Thought it'd be breifs or something" she shrugged teasingly.

He then smirks "Oh so you think about it?" Jay raised an eyebrow

"Ew. No" Emma walked back to her room.

Jay put arms out "You ruined my night you know! Now what the hell am I suppose to do?" he hollared.

Emma turned at her door "Oh whatever Jay, you have a new girl every night. Get over it" she closed the door.

Jay's mouth fell to then huff and walk to his room.

The two laid in their bed and replayed what just happened

For some reason Jay couldn't help but chuckle.

Emma was shaking her head and smiling as she got comfortable in her bed.

_Emma was underneath Jay as she guided with him. He thrusted into her deeply but gently. Emma moaned and his breath swayed down her neck._

_"Jay" she moaned out breathing deeply as he panted over her. She let a little cry out and dug nails down his back where he started to pound a little harder. _

_"I love you" Jay whispers in her ear as she closed her eyes in estasy._

Emma snapped eyes open in her bed just at the same time Jay shot up from bed sitting up.

"What the hell?" Emma ran fingers through her head. She did NOT just dream about Jay Hogart!

Meanwhile in his bed, Jay was catching his breath and clenched his eyes shut "I did not just tell Emma I loved her" he opened his eyes and cursed at himself.

He looked down and cursed out loud. Someone had a wet dream...

"FUCK!"

Even Emma heard him yell and gave a wierd look. They both ended up trying to avoid another.

What was going on?


End file.
